The present invention relates to an improved latch-lock structure for a container.
By way of background, there is in use a plastic hinged container having an exposed resilient latch structure. This latch structure consists of a latch member molded on one part and a keeper molded on the other part. The latch is exposed and it can be digitally pressed to unlatch the container. However, it is desirable to prevent unauthorized unlatching of the container.